


The Hogwarts Renewal Program

by Leggo My Lego Harry Potter (Runic_Purple_Panda)



Series: Fanfiction.net: Revived and Revised [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, LEGO Harry Potter (Video Games)
Genre: Augusta threatens to spank people, Complete, Dumbledore steals Umbridge's Hem-Hem, Good but Misguided Dumbledore, Pairings Only In Epilogue, The Potters Appear in Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic_Purple_Panda/pseuds/Leggo%20My%20Lego%20Harry%20Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumbledore always had faith in Snape, until Harry Potter pointed several things out to him.  Dumbledore hatches a plan to see if Snape is as bad as rumors say.</p><p>*~*The prologue and first chapter of this story were previously posted on Fanfiction.net, but the story was left there uncompleted.  Even if you read the chapters posted there, please reread the whole story.  It has been revised, edited, and completed since then.*~*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Conversation By The Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Snape made my character (Harry) duel, but then I hit RT (which switches the character to the next one) and ended up as Dumbledore.

“Ah, hello Harry,” Dumbledore said. Harry was siting against a tree by the lake. “Do you mind if I join you?”

“Go ahead professor,” Harry said. Dumbledore’s bones creaked and groaned as he sat down.

“The disadvantages of getting old,” Dumbledore said. “Are you going to the dueling club tomorrow?”

“Doubt it,” Harry said. “Lockhart’s the one running it. No offense sir, but the man’s a fraud, and I don’t really see why you hired him.”

“He was, unfortunately, the only applicant. Did you know that the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts is said to be cursed. Too many are afraid it will get them, you see.”

“And you can’t just un-curse it?”

“Oh, my boy, haha,” Dumbledore said, then gestured for Harry to lean in, as if to tell him a secret. “I’m not all powerful or all knowing, despite what the rest of the world may think.”

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, before Dumbledore spoke again, “Hmm, you know, Professor Lockhart won’t be the only professor there.”

“Professor Flitwick?” Harry guessed. That might make it a little more interesting. “Hermione said he was a dueling champion.”

“Unfortunately, no. He seems to have the same opinion of the man as you. Professor Snape will be there.”

Harry snorted and then said, “All the more reason to stay away.” Dumbledore blinked in confusion and frowned.

“Surely he isn’t that bad Harry.”

“He seems to hate me.”

“Ah. No, not you. What you represent, I think. But, Professor Snape has my complete trust, and he wouldn’t allow his personal feelings to cloud the judgement of any student.” Harry stared at him in disbelief. It was probably only Dumbledore admitting to not knowing everything or being all powerful earlier that gave Harry the courage to say what he did next.

“With all due respect sir, have you ever attended one of his classes? While invisible so he doesn’t know you’re there? If any Slytherin and I make a potion the exact same way and get the exact same results, the Slytherin normally gets an outstanding, while I get an acceptable at best. And that’s only _if_ he doesn’t ‘accidentally’ drop my vial, or vanish its contents before giving me a zero for the day. And poor Neville’s practically terrified to tears by him every class!”

“I-I’ve heard some complaints about him, but I thought they were just because he was the least liked teacher in the school.”

“Didn’t you ever wonder _why_ he was the least liked teacher in the school?”

“And there is my problem. No, no I haven’t. Is it truly so bad Harry?”

“Yes sir.”

“I see. I hope that perhaps I can convince you to attend the dueling club anyway. I’ll tell you a secret, Harry. The hat nearly put me in Slytherin.”

Harry smiled slightly, “Me too sir.”

“Ah, mmm, that does explain quite a bit. Anyway, Harry, I have a plan. Let’s go see a Ravenclaw.” He got up, his bones creaking again, and held out his hand to Harry to help him up.


	2. 01: Preparing for the Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last chapter posted to fanfiction.net. You might notice that here it is twice as long. On ff.net it was almost 1000 words. Here, it goes just over 2000.
> 
> Also, Randolph is a character from the Quidditch World Cup game, so he’s technically not an OC.

Randolph Burrow was a sixth year Ravenclaw and a chaser on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. He was a half-blood with a muggle father and which mother. Harry plan for the future was to become a professional dueler. Professor Flitwick had been helping him achieve that dream, so when the small professor had said Lockhart was a terrible dueler, Randolph had made the decision not to go to the upcoming club. He was currently pursuing a book on rare curses from the restricted section, and therefore did not notice the Headmaster arrive behind him.

“Hem-hem,” Dumbledore cleared his throat, causing Randolph to jump.”

“Professor Dumbledore! I’m sorry. I didn’t see you.”

“That’s quite alright my boy. Filius told me you weren’t going to the dueling club.”

“No sir.”

“I was wondering if I might borrow a few of your hairs and then convince you to ‘disappear’ for the duration of the club itself.”

“Polyjuice potion sir?” Both Dumbledore and Randolph turned to Harry in surprise. He immediately turned bright red.

“Yes, as a matter of fact. We’ll discuss how you know that later, Harry?” Dumbledore said, tilting his face down to look over the top rim of his glasses.

“Yes sir,” Harry said, quietly. Dumbledore turned back to Randolph, expectantly.

“Of course sir, but do you mind if I ask why?”

“Not at all, my boy. Harry here will be attending as you, and I will be attending as him.”

Randolph looked confused, “Whatever for Professor?”

“I wish to see how Professor Snape treats Harry.”

“If even some of the rumors are true, Professor, then very badly,” Randolph said.

“What are the rumors?” Harry asked curiously.

“That he destroys your work, takes points for breathing to hard, or for not helping someone on the other side of the room, or for helping someone right next to you. And that he asks you questions only NEWT students should know just for an excuse to take points when you don’t known the answer. Of course, those are only the most common ones. “Dumbledore got paler with every rumor, but turned absolutely white when Harry confirmed them.

“He did all that in my first month here.”

“Oh my boy. I’m so very, very sorry,” Dumbledore said.

“You didn’t know Professor.”

“I don’t particularly think I wanted too. Come along Harry. I wish to see these incidents.”

* * *

“This, Harry, is a pensieve. It allows someone to view memories. One thinks of a memory, taps their head with a wand, and puts in the pensieve.” As Dumbledore explained he showed how it worked, adding a silvery strand to the bowl. “To watch the memories, you only need to touch the liquid inside the bowl. You aren’t able to interact with those in the memories, however you can interact with anyone who goes to watch it with you. Go on, I think you’ll like this one.”

Harry shrugged and touched the silvery liquid in the pensieve.

* * *

“Hey Evans, how about you and I go out on a date,” James asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Lily removed his arm, “Not even in your dreams Potter!”

It was then that Harry realized who the two people were – his parents. Dumbledore had put a memory of his parents inside the pensieve.

“Oh, but Lily-flower, you’re always in my dreams,” James insisted. Lily gasped in outrage and then slapped him before storming off.

“Ow. That girl hits harder than a bludger,” James moaned. Dumbledore chuckled and patted James on the shoulder, meaning this was the memory version of Dumbledore.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Potter, I’m sure she’ll come around eventually. Perhaps if you stopped picking on her young friend, Severus, hmm?”

“Snape? But he’s so creepy! Always hanging around Evans like an unwanted odor.”

“Unwanted by you perhaps, but he is Ms. Evans’ friend, and she’s unlikely to ever date you if you continuously pick on her friends.”

“Maybe. Anyway, I have to go find Sirius. He’s got some dungbombs and I probably shouldn’t have told you that, um…”

“Told me what?” Dumbledore asked with a smile. “Just don’t use them on Mr. Snape.”

* * *

“Those were my parents,” Harry whispered.

“Yes, they were,” Dumbledore assured him. “That memory was from their fourth year, I believe.” He was surprised when Harry reached over the desk to hug him.

“Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou,” Harry chanted over and over again.

“You’re quite welcome Mr. Potter,” Dumbledore said, hugging him back.

“Was Snape really friends with my mom?”

“They were, until they had a falling out later on in their fifth year. Now, I’d like you to think of some of your potions classes, one at a time. Tell me when you have one ready.”

When Dumbledore had all the memories in the pensieve, he entered it.

“Ah yes, Mr. Potter. Our new celebrity,” Snape sneered. Dumbledore watched Harry’s first meeting with Snape in horror. He kept his look of horror throughout the next eight memories, each one worse than the one before it, and exited the pensieve shaking.

“I am truly, very sorry Harry. I had no idea it was this bad. That anyone, especially a teacher!” Dumbledore had to take a moment to calm himself down. I assure you, he will be reigned in.” Harry nodded. “You may leave now Harry. Be here tomorrow, about fifteen minutes before the club starts. We’ll take the polyjuice then.”

“Yes sir,” Harry said, before leaving. Dumbledore took several deep breaths and managed to stop shaking. He reached for his secret stash of firewhiskey, poured himself a glass, and downed it all in one go. After viewing those memories, he’d need the nightcap to help him sleep.

He still needed to go to Diagon Alley to get the polyjuice potion without Severus knowing, but he could easily do that in the morning.

“I wake up early anyway,” Dumbledore told himself before pouring another glass. “Here’s to no nightmares.”

* * *

In the very early morning, Albus Dumbledore entered Slug & Jiggers Apothecary in Diagon Alley. While it was late enough for most of the stores to be open, it was still early enough for most of the people in the Alley to be sleepy.

“Hem-hem,” Dumbledore cleared his throat, causing the dozing clerk to jump. The edge of his mouth twitched slightly in amusement.

“Headmaster sir! What can I get for you?” the clerk asked.

“I require two vials of unlocked polyjuice potion,” Dumbledore said. Unlocked meant that it hadn’t been tied to a specific person yet. “An experiment of sorts.”

“Of course sir. I’ve got some vials in the back. You’ll have to fill these out. The clerk handed him two pieces of parchment. They were identical forms for use of a restricted object, in this case the polyjuice potion, with two lines at the bottom, one for the person buying the potion to sign, and one for the person selling it to sign. Dumbledore filled them out as the clerk went into the back room to get the potions.

“That’ll be three galleons for each potion, and two sickles for each form if you wish for us to file them for you. Otherwise, you have to file them yourself with the Ministry by the end of the day,” the clerk said.

“Yes of course, thank you,” Dumbledore said. He pulled a pouch out of one of his many pockets and began to go through it. “Let’s see. Oh, only five galleons. Here you are. Sickles, sickles, sickles, ah, here.” Dumbledore counted them. “Drat, only twenty. I’m sure I have another, hold on. Ah ha! Here we are. A pleasure doing business with you. Have a nice day.”

“You too sir.” After Dumbledore left, the clerk’s curiosity got the better of him, and he looked at the two papers.

 

Person Using Polyjuice: Albus Dumbledore

Person Becoming: Harry Potter

Reason: To observe the reactions of Severus Snape at the Dueling Club, held at Hogwarts on the 17th of December

Date of Use: Dec. 17, 1992

Date of Sale: Dec. 17, 1992

Place Sold: Slug & Jiggers Apothecary, subset of Smither’s Potion Warehouse, Diagon Alley Branch

 

Person Using Polyjuice: Harry Potter

Person Becoming: Randolph Burrow

Reason: To attend the Dueling Club on the 17th of December, while Albus Dumbledore is using polyjuice to become him

Date of Use: Dec. 17, 1992

Date of Sale: Dec. 17, 1992

Place Sold: Slug & Jiggers Apothecary, subset of Smither’s Potion Warehouse, Diagon Alley Branch

 

The clerk grinned and created an extra copy of each. His cousin, Jacintha, worked for the Daily Prophet. She’d love this.

* * *

Jacintha McKinnon did indeed love it. The parchments led to all sorts of questions about why Dumbledore would need to observe Snape’s actions without letting Snape know he was there. Jacintha had graduated Hogwarts the year before Snape became a member of the staff, but she had heard rumors from old classmates with younger siblings about how horrible a teacher, and a person, Snape was.

This could be her big break, all she had to do was get permission to attend this little dueling club Hogwarts was having, and avoid letting Rita Skeeter find out about the story. The latter was easily solved by keeping everything locked in one of her desk drawers, charmed only to open to her own magical signature.

The former would take a letter to her old head of house.

* * *

“How odd,” Flitwick said.

“What’s odd Filius?” McGonagall asked. The two of them frequently ate lunch together in one of their offices.

“This letter. You remember Jacintha McKinnon don’t you?”

“One of yours, wasn’t she? Managed to survive the Death Eater’s attack on her family by being at Hogwarts. Hogwarts saved many lives that way. What’s she doing these days?”

“She became a writer for the Daily Prophet. Sent me this letter, asking to attend this evening’s dueling club.”

“Oh, don’t tell me such a bright girl became one of Lockhart’s fangirls?”

“No, no, Jacintha’s too smart for that. No, she knows something we don’t. Something that’s going to happen at that club.”

“Hmm. Better her then that dreadful Skeeter woman. Send her an invitation to join us for dinner as well. And as for the dueling club, well, I’ve still got those invisibility cloaks we stole from those dimwit Death Eaters all those years ago.”

Flitwick and McGonagall shared a grin.

* * *

“Harry?” Hermione asked, confused, “I thought you weren’t going to the dueling club.”

“Dumbledore convinced me too, but I wanted to go ask him something first, so I’ll catch up with you guys later.” Harry ran out the portrait door before Hermione and Ron could catch the wits and chase after him.

“Ah, there you are Harry,” Dumbledore said, when Harry got to the hallway where Dumbledore’s office was. Dumbledore was standing just outside the gargoyle. “Now, I will be shrinking, but you my boy will be growing, so…” Dumbledore waved his wand, making Harry’s school uniform grow larger, and take on the features of Ravenclaw house.

“Now all that’s left to do is add the hairs, and drink the potion.” They each added a hair to their potions, clinked the vials together, and then drank them. Shortly after Harry Potter and Randolph Burrows stood in the corridor, rather than Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter. “Onward, Mr. Potter, to the Dueling Club.”

It was very odd to hear Dumbledore’s voice coming out of his mouth Harry decided. However, as Hermione had explained to him and Ron once, the polyjuice potion only changed your outsides, not your insides, so you were stuck with your own voice, no matter what shape you took.

“This way Harry, hurry now,” Dumbledore said, rushing down the hall as quickly as his now tiny body could move. “Oh, it’s so nice to move without arthritis pains. A word of advice Harry, save your hairs from your younger bodies. Once you get older, everything starts to hurt.”

“I’ll remember that sir.” It was even odder to hear his own voice coming out of someone else’s body. He didn’t like it at all. Even if Hermione did get to finish the polyjuice potion, he wasn’t sure he would ever take it again.


	3. 02: The Dueling Club

Harry almost started moving when Snape called his name. Luckily, he remembered he was Randolph Burrow at the moment. He watched as a copy of himself walked up to the platform.

“Audite poitus,” Dumbledore-Harry muttered, as he got on to the platform. If he spoke too loudly, someone would realize he wasn’t Harry. The room got louder, at least to him, and he could hear what Severus was saying to young Mr. Malfoy.

“Here’s your chance to humiliate the little shit. Use the spell I taught you yesterday.” Malfoy smirked. Dumbledore-Harry frowned. Regardless of what he had been told and had seen for himself in the pensieve, he had been holding out hope that Severus wasn’t as bad as he was made out to be.

“Three – two – one – go!” Lockhart shouted.

“Serpensortia!” Malfoy cried.

“Evanesco,” Dumbledore-Harry muttered. The snake that came from Malfoy’s wand vanished just as quickly. Malfoy narrowed his eyes and sent several hexes and jinxes towards Dumbledore-Harry, who sidestepped all of them, allowing them to splash harmlessly against the dueling stage’s shields. He then disarmed Malfoy, bound him in ropes and stunned him.

“Potter!” Snape screamed. “Fifty points from Gryffindor! You were only supposed to disarm! And-!”

“I don’t think so Severus,” Dumbledore-Harry said, cutting him off. The students started whispering in confusion, but Snape paled slightly. It was hard to tell, seeing as his skin was so pale on its own, but Dumbledore had known the man for years.

“Headmaster?” he asked, before swallowing nervously.

“Naturally,” Dumbledore-Harry said. “I’m very disappointed in you Severus. Mr. Malfoy used several spells that are most certainly not allowed at Hogwarts, and rather than punish him, you attempt to punish Mr. Potter for defending himself?”

“I’ll deal with Draco later.”

“Not this time you won’t. Take Mr. Malfoy to his dorm, and aid him in packing. As this is the first incident I am aware of, he’ll only be suspended for three weeks, one for each restricted spell. ‘Harry’ started growing and morphing, the polyjuice potion wearing off. ‘Rudolph’, on the other hand, began to shrink. A wave of his wand and Dumbledore resized both their clothes to fit properly, and returned Harry’s robes to the Gryffindor theme.

“The fifty points taken will, of course, be voided,” Dumbledore continued. “Run along Severus. We’ll discuss your conduct later on.” Snape left the room, Malfoy floating behind him, but not before giving the actual Harry a venomous glare. The students were quiet with awe until Ron spoke.

“That…was…awesome!” he exclaimed. It was like a dam broke – every student began talking at once.

“Students, students, please,” Dumbledore said, holding his hands up for quiet. “As there is a student being suspended, I must go and contact his parents to collect him. I will leave you to Professor Lockhart,” the students all groaned, but Dumbledore smiled, “and of course, to Professors McGonagall and Flitwick, who are over there, under invisibility cloaks.”

Dumbledore left for his office. The students completely ignored Lockhart, heading towards McGonagall and Flitwick with all their questions.

* * *

 “What do you mean he’s been suspended!?” Narcissa yelled from the flooroom down the hall. Lucius groaned and got up from his comfy chair. He hadn’t been this much trouble for his father, he was sure. By the time he arrived at the flooroom, Narcissa was spitting mad, resembling her sister Bellatrix more than usual.

“It’s alright, dear. I’ll take care of it,” Lucius said, before stepping though the floo into the Hogwarts Headmaster’s office. “What happened?”

“Tonight was the dueling club’s first meeting. I was in disguise, due to complaints about a certain person running the club. Professor Snape had your son and Harry Potter, myself in disguise, duel. We were only supposed to cast disarming charms and shield charms.”

“How could he screw that up?”

“Severus suggested a different spell to your son. While against the duel rules, serpensortia is not against the Hogwarts rules. What your son cast after I vanished the snake rather than panic however, are. You may watch the memory if you like.”

Lucius came out of the memory with a grimace on his face, “How long?”

“Three weeks, one for each restricted spell, starting tomorrow. Since Draco normally stays here for Christmas, I am willing to see the Winter Vacation as part of those three weeks, allowing him to return on January 8th. He will not, however, be allowed to turn in any work assigned during the three weeks, and will take zeroes for all of them.”

“I can appeal to the Board of Governors, I’m sure.”

“You can, but if they decide that his actions do deserve punishment, they will have to follow the punishment written in the rulebook rather than the one I have chosen to give him.”

“Which is?”

“Expulsion. I would hate to have such a stigma attached to him at such a young age. If your wife gives you trouble, remind her that Durmstrang doesn’t accept students that have been expelled from other schools.”

Snape entered, followed by a sulking Draco, who brightened when he saw his father.

“Tell him he can’t do this!” Draco said. “I didn’t do anything wrong! He attacked me! He was pretending to be Harry Potter!”

“I’ve seen the memory of what happened Draco. I’m exceptionally disappointed, and your mother is furious. You can expect to be grounded, as well as suspended.”

“But-!”

“No buts, into the floo. Now!” Draco sulked again, dragging his trunk into the fireplace. Lucius turned to Snape, “I would prefer if you kept my son out of trouble, rather than helping him get into it.” Lucius followed Draco through the floo. Snape turned to leave.

“Not so fast Severus,” Dumbledore said. “We need to talk about your behavior.”

* * *

 “I can’t believe the lemon drop loving bastard did that to us,” Flitwick said. The dueling club had finally ended, and the last of the students had left.

“I can,” McGonagall said. “He does it all the time when I’m in my cat form. He’s been sucking on those lemon drops of his for too long.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t rip Severus’ head off earlier.”

“I was just about to when Dumbledore revealed himself. And what a shock that was. Did you know he was going to do that?”

“No, but I do believe Miss McKinnon did. She’ll have quite the article for tomorrow. It wouldn’t surprise me if it was front page.”

* * *

 “Would you like to explain your behavior towards young Mr. Potter?” Dumbledore asked, stirring his tea. He had not bothered to offer Snape any tea, or even a seat, as he was too angry at him.

“That brat-!”

“You will address all students by mister and miss followed by their last names unless they have given you permission to be more familiar with them. There will be no more of this calling them names such as brat, or dunderhead, or ignoramus, am I clear?”

“Yes sir,” Snape said, through gritted teeth.

“Good. Please, continue. Mr. Potter what?”

Snape remained silent.

“So, not even you can find a decent excuse for your behavior. This does not surprise me, as there is no excuse, decent or otherwise, that would ever pardon that sort of behavior towards anyone, much less a student you are supposed to be teaching.”

Dumbledore stared at Snape, who still remained silent.

“Having seen several of Mr. Potter’s memories of his time in your class, and having seen your actions firsthand, you leave me with no choice. From this point forth, you are on probation. You will treat all students with respect. Any points or detentions issued or taken by you will be looked over by myself and the other three heads of house before going into effect. If you step one single _toenail_ out of line, you’re gone. Do you understand?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good. See to it that you behave properly, as a teacher and a head of house should. If your good behavior remains, you may even be taken off of probation at the end of the year. You are dismissed.”

Snape spun around and left, his robes billowing behind him. Dumbledore let out a deep breath and then added some firewhiskey to his tea. At this rate, his stash would run out by Christmas.

* * *

 Flitwick was correct. Jacintha McKinnon’s article about the dueling club at Hogwarts was indeed on the front page. 

 

_**Dueling Club at Hogwarts Sees Student Suspended** _

_**Head of Slytherin Put on Probation** _

 

_Yesterday evening, Hogwarts hosted the first meeting of the dueling club since the last club was cancelled in 1873 when Periwinkle Abbot was killed by an illegal spell cast by Antares Black. Leading the club was renowned author and dark creature fighter, Gilderoy Lockhart, currently teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Aiding him, was Potions Master and Professor, Severus Snape, also head of Slytherin House._

_The two of them demonstrated the disarming charm and shield charm, and then set the students up to duel each other, using only those spells. It quickly turned into a free for all. When control was finally taken back, it was decided that only two students would duel at a time._

_The first two chosen, chosen by Professor Snape, were Harry Potter, currently a second year Gryffindor, and one of his Slytherin peers. Anyone who has graduated Hogwarts in the past several years, knows how bad an idea this was._

_Rather than stick to the two spells they were supposed to, the Slytherin summoned a snake, which Potter then vanished. The Slytherin then cast several more spells, before Potter disarmed him, bound him, and stunned him. Professor Snape then began to scream at Potter._

_Only it wasn’t actually Potter. Potter revealed himself to be Headmaster Albus Dumbledore shortly before the polyjuice potion he had taken to take Potter’s form wore off. The Slytherin student was suspended on the spot. Later on in the evening, Snape was officially put on probation._

_Dumbledore had this say, “I have received many complaints about Professor Snape’s behavior. Upon viewing some of Mr. Potter’s memories, I decided I needed to see these actions firsthand. Mr. Potter was kind enough to allow me to take his form during the dueling club, while Mr. Potter took the form of an older Ravenclaw student, with his permission, of course._

_“That any teacher could act in such a manner towards a student for merely defending themselves in inexcusable, not to mention his former behavior towards Mr. Potter and other students as well. Severus has currently remained as Potions teacher and Head of Slytherin house, but has been placed on probation. His actions will be watched very closely over the next year.”_

_Professor Snape was not available for comment._

_The suspended student’s name has been kept out of this article for their own privacy._

_-Jacintha McKinnon, Daily Prophet_

* * *

Harry winced as he read Hermione’s copy of the Daily Prophet. “Snape’s going to be on the warpath.”

“Look at the bright side,” Ron said between bites of breakfast. “At least we don’t have class with him before winter break.”

“Except we do,” Hermione said. “Since Herbology was cancelled due to the blizzard, Snape decided we could use that time to study potions.”

“Can he do that?” Ron asked in dismay.

“Apparently,” Harry said.

“So much for a free period.”

“Oh relax Ron, Harry,” Hermione said. “He’s not going to do anything bad now that he’s gotten put on probation. If he does, he gets fired, remember?”

“See, now I’m kinda hoping he does something bad,” Ron said. Harry nodded in agreement. His time at Hogwarts would be much better without Snape breathing down his neck.

“Yes, well, we’d better hurry,” Hermione said. “We don’t want to be late and give him an actual reason to dock us points do we?”

“Good point,” Harry said. The trio got up, collected their bags, and headed off to potions, unaware of the giant surprise they were about to get.


	4. 03: The Heir of Slytherin

Albus Dumbedore stood, invisible, in a corner of the potions classroom. It was time to see if Severus’ behavior could change. After the students came in, Severus came striding through the door.

“Since _someone_ ,” and here Severus sent a look at Harry, “decided to complain about their treatment, we will be doing things slightly differently today. Your instructions are on the board.”

Albus frowned. Horace Slughorn, Severus’ teacher, had always explained about the potion and why the ingredients acted the way they did when they came together. As had Albus’ own potions teacher when he was a student here.

Severus walked around the room, keeping a close eye on the ingredients going into the cauldrons. He kept three students from making mistakes, and even punished one of his Slytherins for attempting to throw something into a Gryffindor’s cauldron.

There was no screaming at his students, or insulting them, and apart from a few glares at Harry, he had left the boy alone. Even if Albus hadn’t known that this was different from his usual behavior, the surprise on all the students’ faces would have been enough to tell him.

A few minutes before the end of class, Albus snuck outside the classroom, and turned himself visible.

* * *

“Are we sure he’s not sick?” Ron said, once Snape dismissed the class. “That was creepy.” Harry and Hermione both nodded in agreement. They exited the classroom to see Dumbledore waiting outside.

“Hello, Headmaster,” Hermione said cheerfully.

“Hello, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley. I was wondering if I might borrow Mr. Potter until your transfiguration class later on this afternoon.”

“Of course Professor,” Harry said.

“Shall we proceed to my office? And don’t worry, your friend isn’t in any trouble,” Dumbledore told Ron and Hermione with a wink, before ushering Harry away.

* * *

“Now, what’s all this about the polyjuice potion?”

“We, uh, thought, that is Hermione, Ron, and I, thought Draco Malfoy might be the Heir of Slytherin and were going to get him to tell us if he was or not.”

"Draco Malfoy...you thought... _Draco Malfoy_?" Dumbledore covered his mouth with both hands as if he were trying to keep something in. Then he let out a half-strangled snort before bursting into laughter. "Draco Malfoy, the Heir of Slytherin!" He laughed harder. Having seen how easily the blonde boy had been dealt with by the Headmaster, Harry had to agree that the thought of him being the Heir was ridiculous now. He began laughing as well.

After they calmed down, Dumbledore asked, “You were going to do this using polyjuice? How did you know about it? No, never mind, Ms. Granger obviously. But, where did you find a recipe for it?”

“It was in one of the books in the restricted section. Lockhart will sign anything if you hold it in front of him for long enough. Anyway, once the potion was finished, we were going to be Crabbe, Goyle, and whichever girl Hermione could get a hair from.”

“And how soon would it be completed?”

“Around Christmas, Hermione said. She won’t be in any trouble will she?”

“It _is_ a restricted potion for a reason, but such a feat at a young age. If she succeeds in properly creating the potion, we will sell it to Slug  & Jiggers, and she and Hogwarts will split the money. It was, after all, Hogwarts ingredients that went into the potion. If she fails, however, I will be forced to give her detention.”

“Oh,” Harry said, dejected.

“Let’s not worry about it,” Dumbledore said. “Ms. Granger is quite capable of succeeding. I may even assign her to the hospital wing to help Madam Pomfrey brew healing potions. Severus has been busy preparing to make the mandrake draught.”

Harry nodded, and then changed the subject, “Professor, if Malfoy isn’t the Heir of Slytherin, who is?”

“A young man who attended school here some fifty years ago. The Chamber of Secrets opened then too. The man grew up to be someone you are very familiar with – Lord Voldemort.”

“Voldemort went to school here?”

“Oh yes, although he was known as Tom Riddle back then. I myself was a transfiguration teacher at the time. And then, shortly after I became headmaster, Tom returned, and tried to apply for the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts.”

“But you said no, right?”

“I did. That is why, I believe, the position was cursed. Tom didn’t like other people getting to have things he was refused. Now, let’s get you to Transfiguration, shall we?”

* * *

In the hallway outside the transfiguration classroom, Dumbledore and Harry came upon a grim sight. Justin Fitch-Fletchley was petrified like the Filch’s cat, and Colin Creevey. Nearly Headless Nick floated nearby, frozen in place, and looked as if he was made of smoke.

The previous Transfiguration period let out, and other students soon filled the hall.

“Aha! Caught red handed, are you Potter!?” Ernie exclaimed.

“I just got here,” Harry said.

“A likely story! Justin was a muggleborn, as you know very well.”

“A very likely story indeed Mr. Macmillan,” Dumbledore said. “One I can verify as the truth, seeing as young Harry has been with me since his morning class ended. I can assure all of you, that Harry Potter is not the Heir of Slytherin. The Potters, as well as the Longbottoms, and the Weasleys, are, in fact, well known as the descendants of Godric Gryffindor.”

Harry, and most of the other students in the hall, looked surprised at this. “Really?” Harry asked.

“Of course,” Dumbledore said. “Just as the Smiths are known as Helga’s descendants, and the Moons and Lovegoods are known as Rowena’s descendents.” Zacharias Smith looked very smug.

“What about the Heir of Slytherin then?” Ernie asked.

“There is no current Heir of Slytherin attending Hogwarts. And the last one, well, he tried to kill young Harry as a baby, leaving him with that scar.” The students gasped, and Harry rubbed his bangs down to cover his scar. “Now, off to class with you. I shall take young Justin and Mr. de Mimsy Porpington to the hospital wing.”

Dumbledore conjured a large fan and a stretcher. When he had Justin on the stretcher, and the stretcher floating behind him, he used the fan to gently begin directing Nearly Headless Nick towards the hospital wing.

* * *

Transfiguration passed much quicker, now that most of his classmates didn’t think he was the Heir of Slytherin. The only reason he had been accused of being the Heir in the first place is because Ron had blurted out that he was a parseltongue in surprise, when Harry had told him and Hermione about speaking to the snake at the zoo, after Hermione found some information on Salazar Slytherin in the library.

Dumbledore’s little speech would make the rounds and the next two days passed quietly. The day after that, was the end of term, and those who were going home for Christmas were gathering in the Entrance Hall, waiting for the carriages. Most of the students staying, including Ron and Hermione, were in the Great Hall for lunch.

Harry, who had gone back to the Gryffindor dorm rooms for a book, was alone when Snape found him in the corridor.

“Potter!” he snarled. “Did you think I’d just let you get away with it!? I’ve been at this school for over a decade! But poor Prince Potter gets his feelings hurt and complains to Dumbledore! Were you hoping to get my fired, you arrogant little toerag!?”

Harry didn’t say anything, and Snape grabbed him by the shoulders and began to shake him. “Well, you little shit!? Say something!”

“SEVERUS SNAPE! UNHAND THAT CHILD!” Dumbledore roared.

Snape paled, letting go of Harry instantly. “Headmaster, I-”

“Will be silent or so help me Severus, I’ll put you in Azkaban myself! Leave! Go to my office at once, and wait for me there! And Merlin have mercy on you if you’re not there when I arrive!”

Snape stalked down the hall and turned towards the Headmaster’s office. Dumbledore turned to Harry, “Harry my boy, are you alright?”

“I-I think so,” Harry said. Dumbledore nodded.

“I want you to see Madam Pomfrey regardless,” he said. “Is that okay? I’ll take you there myself.”

“You don’t have to sir.”

“Oh, but I do. If Severus did any damage at all, he may be charged with a crime.”

“I’m not sure I want him charged,” Harry said. “Keeping him away from me would be fine.”

“Still, you may change your mind later. And I wish to see that you are unharmed before I confront him over his behavior again.” Harry nodded, and allowed Dumbledore to lead him to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

“What in Merlin’s name where you thinking Severus!?” Dumbledore demanded. Harry had come away with nothing more than hand-shaped bruises on his shoulders, but Poppy was keeping him in the hospital wing until Snape was gone.

“Oh, please,” Snape sneered. “If anyone else had complained, you would have ignored it. You have before. But poor, precious, Prince Potter complains and-”

“And it was my mistake not to listen to those complaints. My mistake to think you could change your behavior. My mistake to ever think a _Death Eater_ was capable of being around children.”

Snape stared at him in shock.

“I have no choice but to fire you now. And listen well, Severus Snape, because even if you weren’t on probation, I would have fired you for grabbing a student and shaking them like that – any student, not just Harry Potter! You have until the end of the day to pack your things and be gone from my school.”

Snape sneered, and whirled around to leave.

“And Severus?” Snape paused. “If you _ever_ touch or speak to any child, student of Hogwarts or not, in such a way ever again, you will find out why Voldemort feared me, is that clear?”

“Crystal,” Snape said. He left, slamming the door behind him. Dumbledore sighed, putting his head in one hand, and reaching for the firewhiskey with the other. “I wonder if I could get Horace to return.”

* * *

_**Special Evening Edition** _

_**Snape Fired From Hogwarts!** _

_**Dumbledore Creates Hogwarts Renewal Program** _

 

_Four days ago, this paper published an article about the Hogwarts Dueling Club. If you recall from the article, Potions Master and Professor Severus Snape was placed on probation. Earlier this afternoon, Snape shattered that probation to pieces._

_He accosted a student in one of Hogwarts’ many, many hallways, and began to scream at them, while shaking them. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was informed by the portraits and the house-elves and rushed to the student’s rescue._

_Dumbledore, in a letter to this very paper, explained, “Due to his many years of service, I gave Severus Snape a second chance by placing him on probation. This was a mistake. While he behaved earlier in the morning during a class that the student he accosted was in, he was merely waiting for a chance to get that student alone._

_“Hogwarts will never accept a teacher that would harm students in any manner, physically or emotionally, and today, Snape did both, leaving me with no other choice than to fire him. Depending on the wishes of the student in question, charges may be filed at a later date.”_

_At the Headmaster’s request, we have left out the name of the student for their privacy._

_Dumbledore’s letter also stated, “With one of our teachers having proved themselves to be unfit to be around children, I have made the decision to inspect all the classes we currently provide. I will be firing any unfit teachers, and searching for replacements for them. Since the fall term has ended, I will be enacting this Hogwarts Renewal Program, when school resumes in January._

_“It is my deepest desire to insure that Hogwarts is indeed the best magic school in the world, as we the staff of Hogwarts, and our students, have claimed many times.”_

_We, at the Daily Prophet, wish Headmaster Dumbledore luck in his endeavor, and hope that the new standards he is placing on the teachers remain in place for many years._

_-Jacintha McKinnon, Daily Prophet_


	5. 04: The Hogwarts Renewal Program

Hermione did succeed in completing the polyjuice potion. Even if they couldn’t use it on Malfoy anymore, Hermione was happy for the extra pocket money and the new things she learned in the Hospital Wing with Madam Pomfrey.

Dumbledore took over Potions class once the new term started on January 4th. In his free time, he sat in on the other classes, both invisible and visible, many times. By the end of January, he had made his decisions. On February 1st, during breakfast, he addressed the students.

“Many of you have seen me in your classes this past month. As you can see by those sitting at the staff table, there have been some changes. First, Professor Binns has been informed that he is a ghost and passed away many years ago. He has decided to pass on. Taking his place as History of Magic Professor, is Augusta Longbottom. She is not yet here, but will arrive within the next few days.”

Neville groaned and placed his head in his arms. Fred and George put comforting hands on his back. “We feel you buddy,” one said. “I’d hate it if our mum was a professor.”

“She’s not my mum, she’s my gran, and that’s so much worse,” Neville said, his words muffled by his arms.

“Professor Longbottom will also be taking over as Head of Slytherin House, since that was the house she was in when she attended school.” Neville’s head shot up, a horrified look on his face. The Slytherins, Draco in particular Harry noticed, had similar looks on their own faces, having taunted and picked on Neville frequently.

“Professor Lockhart was found out to be a fraud. The DMLE is holding him for questioning. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor is Remus Lupin. He has a mastery in defense, unlike Professor Lockhart.”

There was polite clapping from all the students.

“And finally, while Professor Burbage is still with us, she has been relegated to Teaching Assistant, rather than teaching herself. The new Muggle Studies Professor is Rosalind Granger, and yes, she is a muggle. However, any spells cast at her will be dealt with severely.”

“That’s my grandmother!” Hermione said.

"Really?” Harry asked. “Is she named Rosalind after the character from As You Like It? Does everyone in your family have Shakespearean names?”

“Yes,” Hermione replied. “Dad is named Andronicus, after the main character in _Titus Andronicus_ , and even Mum is named Dionyza, after a character in _Pericles, Prince of Tyre_.”

“I, myself, will remain teaching Potions for some time. In other news, the dueling club will continue, however it shall be under the direction of Professor Flitwick with Professor Lupin assisting.” The students cheered. “That will be all for my announcements. Please finish your breakfast, and don’t be late for class.”

* * *

“What do you mean I can’t play!?” Draco demanded. “Our game against Ravenclaw is in two weeks!”

“Don’t raise your voice with me young man,” Augusta said. “You’re not so young I won’t bend you over my knee. A spanking might do you some good.”

Draco gulped.

“And as for your position on the Slytherin quidditch team, you were suspended, or have you forgotten? Any student rightfully suspended cannot participate in any extracurricular activities for at least two years from the point of return to school from the latest suspension.”

“But-”

“But nothing! You were rightfully suspended. You won’t be allowed back on the team until January 8th of your fourth year. Personally, I’d consider myself lucky. All you’ll be missing is quidditch. Back in my day there were dances and holiday events to attend.”

“When my father hears about this-”

“Feel free to tell him,” Augusta said. “In fact, feel free to send him directly to me. A spanking might do him some good too.”

Draco fled the office.

* * *

“Surely something can be done,” Lucius said.

“Nothing, I’m afraid,” Dumbledore said. “If we changed the suspension rules for one student, we’d have to do it for all of them, and the point of being suspended is a punishment. If your son truly wished to play quidditch, then he shouldn’t have gotten himself suspended.”

“Nothing I can do will change your mind?”

“Nothing. You may, of course, try to appeal to the new Head of Slytherin, Augusta, in the hopes that she’d support his return to the team.”

Lucius shivered. Draco would just have to wait two years to join the team again.”

* * *

“It sounds quite interesting,” Rolanda Hooch said. “Almost like quidditch, in a way.”

“Yes, quite,” Rosalind said.

“And you’d be able to coach these football teams?”

“Mmhmm. I just need help in setting up the schedules once we’ve got the teams up and running. And of course, to pass it by the Headmaster.”

“Oh definitely. I can’t see him saying no. And maybe if this works, we can get a few teams for those other sports you’ve described. Lacrosse, baseball, and basketball, at least, sound very interesting.”

* * *

“Oh!” Hermione said in surprise, looking at the notice board. A new flyer had been posted there overnight.

 

_Football Tryouts_

_Saturday and Sunday_

_Directly After Lunch_

_Quidditch Field_

 

“What’s football?” Ron asked.

“A muggle sport,” Harry answered. “Kind of like quidditch but with only one ball, and it’s played on the ground. The only one allowed to use their hands to control the ball is the goalie, kind of like the keeper in quidditch. That’s why the game is called football.”

“Sounds weird.”

“But fun,” Hermione said. “I played in a junior league back home before I started Hogwarts. It’d be nice to play again.”

“They’re not going to destroy the quidditch field are they?” Ron asked.

“Probably not. The quidditch field is a lot bigger than a football field. We could play it in the middle with no problem, and still have room for some bleachers to be put down so people could watch. I think I’m going to go tryout.”

“I think I will to,” said Harry. “Even if I don’t make the team, or can’t play because of quidditch, it sounds like fun.”

“Hmm. I guess I will too. Might be good practice for quidditch.”

* * *

Saturday saw the trio gathered on the quidditch pitch. They weren’t the only ones. While most of the turnout was from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff, a few curious Slytherins had shown up.

“For this to work,” Rosalind said, once everyone had arrived, “We will need at least six teams – three for the junior league, and three for the senior league. We are hoping for at least five for each league, but we might not have enough students. As this is the first year we’re doing this, you will be assigned your teams. Starting Next Year, captains will choose their own teams, to replace any students lost to either the next league or graduation.”

“What’s the difference between the junior and senior league?” a Ravenclaw asked.

“The junior league will consist of first through fourth year players. The senior league will consist of fifth through seventh year players, and any very exceptional fourth year players. For those of you who don’t know how to play football, don’t worry, all we’re doing today is drills. Madam Hooch and I will provide each team with a rulebook, as well as some instructional, er, pensieve memories, which I am told are quite like a video tape.

“As you can see, there have been lines painted on the quidditch field, in the outline of a proper football field. Don’t worry, they’ll be covered up during quidditch games. You also needn’t worry if you’re a quidditch player, as the games will be scheduled at separate times. Now, football has much more running around than quidditch, so let’s start with some laps around the football field. Just run as many as you can, so we can get a feel of where you’re all at.”

Many of the purebloods only managed half a lap, and the majority of the muggleborns only got through two and a half laps. Harry lasted the longest, at four and a half laps, having had lots of practice running away from Dudley and his gang. Some house-elves supplied them with water.

“That was quite good for your ages,” Rosalind said, having run alongside them all, taking note of who managed to run the longest and who managed to run the quickest. Now, let’s move on to some basic foot movements.”

* * *

“That was exhausting,” Ron said.

“But fun,” Hermione said.

“Very,” Harry said. “I wonder if any of us will make it.”

They did. Hermione and Harry were both assigned to the junior league team named the Hatchlings, while Ron was assigned as goalie to the Cubs. The other team in the junior league was known as the Flock. Fred and George, Ron’s older brothers, had been assigned to the Lions, along with Oliver Wood. The other senior league teams were the Badgers, the Snakes, and the Ravens.

Since there was only a few months left in the school year, each team would only play twice. On the way back to the Gryffindor common room from a practice, Harry and the others found Myrtle was flooding the bathroom again.

“I’m going to go check on her,” he said.

“I’ll go with you,” Hermione said. The both entered the bathroom. Myrtle’s wails echoed off the walls.

“Uh, Myrtle?” Harry asked. “Are you alright?”

“Harry?” Myrtle asked, through her tears. “Is that you? No, I’m not! Someone threw a book at me while I was in the u-bend.”

“A book? How dare they?” Hermione asked, outraged, while Myrtle cried on Harry’s shoulder.

“I know!” Myrtle wailed, assuming the outrage was on her behalf, and not the book’s. “It went right through my head! It was horrible!” A new round of ghostly tears fell down her face.

“Could we see the book?” Harry said. “It might give us a clue as to who threw it at you.”

“Of course, Harry,” Myrtle said in between sniffles. “I’ll go get it for you.” She disappeared down one of the toilets, which erupted sending a book flying out a few seconds later. It landed with a wet splat in front of Hermione.

She picked it up carefully and opened it. “Why, it’s blank!” she exclaimed.

“Who would throw a blank book at poor Myrtle?” Harry asked.

“I don’t know. It looks kind of like a journal. Oh, there’s a name here on the front. Tom Marvolo Riddle.”

Harry drew in a sharp breath. Hermione’s head snapped to him.

“Do you know who that is?” Harry nodded. Myrtle returned from the toilet.

“Did you get it?”

“Yes, thank you Myrtle. Hermione we have to take it to Dumbledore, right now! Bye Myrtle!” Harry grabbed Hermione’s hand and began dragging her to the Headmaster’s office.

“Harry!”

* * *

“It was a very wise decision to bring this to me, Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger,” Dumbledore said gravely. “I believe this diary may be a clue as to how Voldemort survived on Halloween night.”

“You mean, that was Voldemort’s diary?” Hermione asked.

“Yes. Voldemort was the name he chose. The name he was born as, was indeed Tom Marvolo Riddle. It’s an anagram, you see. It becomes-”

“I am Lord Voldemort,” Hermione said.

“Quite so, Ms. Granger, quite so. I believe you should return to your common room now. I need to call the rest of the staff.”

“What do you think will happen?” Hermione asked, when they exited the gargoyle.

“I don’t know,” Harry said. “I don’t really want to know.”

They returned to the common room, only to find Ginny Weasley frantically looking everywhere, and the majority of the Gryffindors hiding in a corner.

“Ginny? What’s wrong?” Hermione asked.

“I can’t find it, I can’t find it anywhere!”

“You can’t find what, Ginny?”

“My diary! It’s missing!” Harry and Hermione shared a concerned look.

“Er, Ginny,” Harry asked. “Your diary, was it a little black book with blank pages?”

“Yes, did you find it?”

“All this trouble over a diary she hasn’t written in yet?” an older Gryffindor whispered.

“Kind of. Ginny I think we should take you to Madam Pomfrey.”

“What!? What for?” Percy she asked. “She just lost her diary, is all.”

“That was no ordinary diary. It was enchanted by someone very bad. Dumbledore has it now.”

“En-enchanted? By who? Tom? He’s my friend!” Ginny said.

“Tom isn’t anyone’s friend, Ginny,” Harry said. “He grows up to become Voldemort.” Ginny passed out, Percy barely managing to catch her before she hit the floor

“I think your right,” Percy said, picking Ginny up. “We need to get her to Pomfrey now.”


	6. 05: The Diary

“Albus, what is it?” McGonagall asked.

“The darkest of magics,” Dumbledore said. “A horcrux.” Flitwick and Lupin both stiffened. “Voldemort’s horcrux.”

“I don’t know what that is, but it doesn’t sound good,” Rosalind said.

“It isn’t,” Dumbledore said. “It is a piece of the Dark Lord’s soul, or rather, the diary is container for the piece of the Dark Lord’s soul.”

Flames burst from his fireplace, and Pomfrey’s head appeared. “Albus, I don’t care what you have, but I need to see it now. Ginny Weasley’s been using it and she’s unconscious in my infirmary.”

“I’ll step through,” Dumbledore said.

* * *

“Mr. Weasley,” Dumbledore addressed Percy, “Please floo your parents, and ask them to come here.” Pomfrey began casting her wand over Ginny and the diary.

“This isn’t good,” Pomfrey said. “It’s like it’s absorbing her lifeforce.”

“My baby!” Mrs. Weasley shrieked, rushing over to Ginny’s side. “Oh, what happened!?”

“She has been writing in an enchanted diary for several months,” Dumbledore said. “It is not your daughter’s fault. Far older and wiser people have been hoodwinked by the diary’s enchanter.”

“Can you do anything for her?” Mr. Weasley asked.

“I don’t know.”

“What about Bill?” Ron asked. “That diary is a cursed object, right? Couldn’t a Curse-Breaker break the curse on it?”

“It’s not quite so simple, although,” Dumbledore got a thoughtful look on his face. “My research has shown that the type of object the diary is was originally created in Egypt. Even if we can’t reach your brother, perhaps the goblins could lend us another one.”

“Then you’d better get them here quickly,” Pomfrey said. “I don’t know how to stop this at all. The diary is draining her too fast.” Dumbledore nodded, and headed towards the floo.

“What about iron or lead?” Hermione asked. “Muggles have plenty of theories on magic even though most of them don’t know it exists. Many of the theories say that a thick iron or lead box can contain a harmful magic item.”

“I doubt muggles know anything about magic,” Pomfrey said, “but I don’t see how either of those could make anything worse. How’s your conjuration? Anyone?”

“I aced my N.E.W.T.s in Transfiguration,” Mrs. Weasley said. “I’ll do it.” She conjured two thick boxes, one made of iron, and one made of lead. Pomfrey placed the diary in the iron box first, and then checked Ginny.

“Nothing has changed.” Pomfrey placed the diary in the lead box, and checked on Ginny again. “Well, Merlin be damned. The drain hasn’t stopped completely, but it’s been slowed significantly.”

“Oh Arthur, I’ll never complain about your hobby again,” Mrs. Weasley said. “Thank you Hermione!”

Hermione blushed and mumbled out, “You’re welcome.” Dumbledore returned with a goblin carrying a very strange looking object.

“Where is the soul container?” the goblin asked.

“In the box,” Harry said.

“Lead? Most humans aren’t aware that lead dampens dark magic,” the goblin said, impressed.

“Most magical humans,” Ron said. “Hermione says the muggles know. Said something about iron too.”

“Pure iron only dampens faerie magic,” the goblin said. “My name is Rockgut. I am Gringotts’ foremost specialist on destroying soul containers.” He took the diary out of the box and examined it.

“Will it harm my Ginny?” Mrs. Weasley asked.

“Depending on how long she has been using it, it may,” Rockgut said. “But it will only hurt her even more, and kill her in the long run, if the object is not destroyed.” He waved the strange looking object over the diary and frowned.

“Is something wrong?” Mr. Weasley asked.

“This is not the only one made. There are at least two more nearby. Who is the creator of this soul container?”

“Voldemort,” Dumbledore answered.

“I see,” Rockgut placed the diary on the strange object, and then back in the lead box. He then waved the strange object around. “Headmaster, if you would be so kind as to follow me, I shall track down the other two.”

* * *

By the time Dumbledore and Rockgut returned, most of the staff had gathered in the Hospital Wing. Flitwick gasped when he saw what the goblin was carrying.

“Is that what I think it is?”

“The lost diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw,” Dumbledore confirmed. “Befouled by Voldemort, turned into one of his horcruxes.”

“That bastard!”

“Filius, there are students here!” McGonagall said. “Not that I wouldn’t like to use a few choice words myself.”

Rockgut placed the diadem within the lead box, and then waved the strange object around again. “Hmm. This is strange. Almost as if…” He started waving it around the faces of everyone present, stopping when he got to Harry. “You, boy, will return with me later to Gringotts. You’ve got a piece of him in your head.”

“In my head?” Harry asked, rubbing his scar.

“I was afraid of that,” Dumbledore said. “I am sorry for not telling you Harry. But I wanted to find a way to get it out before telling you.”

“Should have come to Gringotts when you first suspected the Dark Lord used soul containers,” Rockgut said. “I assume you wish the boy and the diadem returned unharmed, but that the diary is of no consequence.”

“Yes,” Dumbledore said. Rockgut nodded, pulled the diary out of the box, and stabbed it with his dagger.

“Imbued with the venom of a basilisk,” he said, as Pomfrey looked over Ginny. Hermione gasped.

“A basilisk!” she exclaimed. “That’s what’s been petrifying people! Mrs. Norris saw it through the water, Colin through his camera, and Justin through Nearly-Headless Nick! And of course, Nick’s already dead. No one’s had direct eye contact yet.”

“She’ll be fine when she wakes,” Pomfrey said. “It will be a little while yet while her magic helps to replenish her life force now that it’s not being drained.”

“You’d think someone’d of noticed a giant ruddy snake traveling around the corridors,” Ron said.

Hermione furrowed her brow for a moment, and then exclaimed, “Of course, the pipes! It’s traveling through the pipes!”

“We’ll need to evacuate the school. Dear Merlin, a basilisk,” McGonagall said. “Now that we know what it is and how it’s getting around, we should be able to track it down.”

Dumbledore nodded, “Have the students quietly evacuated to Hogsmeade. Ask Rosmerta to put them up until we find the basilisk or their parents come to get them.”

“I shall send several of our best warriors to aid you,” Rockgut said, grabbing the box. “Come boy. Let’s get that thing out of your head.”

* * *

“Whoa,” Harry said, gazing all around the tall cavern.

“Whoa, indeed,” Rockgut said with a smile. “This is our ritual room. If you would please walk over to the circle and lay down in it.” Harry did so. Rockgut held a block of wood to his mouth. “Bite this. Don’t want to go biting through your tongue. Painful that is.” Rockgut stuck his own tongue out; a part of it was missing.

“I’m going to start the ritual with you, and then move on to the diadem. Because you are a living being, it’s going to hurt like a bitch coming out.”

A few minutes passed of the goblin chanting, and Harry was just beginning to think that Rockgut had been lying about the pain, when it finally hit. His head felt like it was on fire; the worst of it centered in his scar.

“Hold on boy, just a little more.” Several minutes later, Harry was finally pain- and horcrux-free.

“Ow!” Harry said, rubbing his scar. It didn’t feel as pronounced as it usually did.

“Here, have some grog. You deserve it after that. Didn’t scream a bit,” Rockgut said. “Very impressive. Go rest over there while I deal with the diadem, and then I’ll return you to Hogsmeade to be with your friends.

* * *

“Harry!” Hermione exclaimed, hugging him seconds after he entered the Hog’s Head. “Are you alright?”

“Much better now that that thing is out of me,” Harry said.

“Your scar looks lighter, almost faded.”

“Good to see you mate. Pomfrey has Ginny, Mum, and Dad in a room upstairs.”

“Ron, there you are!” Neville said. “Here, I grabbed him when I grabbed Trevor.” Neville handed Ron his rat.

“Scabbers! Thanks, Neville!” Ron said.

“Mr. Weasley,” Professor Lupin said. “Would you mind if I looked at that rat for a few moments?”

Scabbers began squeaking frantically, before biting Ron and launching himself towards the floor.

“Ow, you stupid rat!” Ron yelled.

“Watch out,” Lupin yelled, casting a spell at the escaping rat. Students and Rosmerta’s customers alike dodged out of the way.

“Are you mad man!?” One of the customers yelled. “You could have – is that? It is! Peter Pettigrew! I thought Black killed him.”

“So did I,” Lupin growled.

“He slept in my bed!” Ron exclaimed, disgusted.

“Percy, I think you should take Ron to your parents and Madam Pomfrey,” Hermione said. “Make sure that man didn’t do anything to him and then wipe his memories, for instance.” Ron looked at her in horror as Percy pulled Ron towards the stairs.

Harry shivered, “I think we all should, the Gryffindor boys at least. He had access to all our dorms.”

“What about ours?” Lavender asked, frightened.

“Boys can’t go up the stairs to the girl's dorm,” Hermione said, biting her lip, “but he was hiding in his animagus form. We have no way of knowing if that allows him to bypass the wards or not. I know one of the seventh years has a male cat. Yes, we should all get checked.”

“A child abuser, eh?” one of Rosmerta’s customers said as the Gryffindors trooped up the stairs towards the room Pomfrey was in. “Fancy showing this one the error of his ways boys?”

“Just keep him alive,” Lupin said. “Leave some for the parents of the children involved if he did. Not to mention, Black’s in prison for his murder. If he’s innocent of that, he might be innocent of – rip off his sleeve!”

The Dark Mark stood out on Pettigrew’s pale skin. Pettigrew stuttered out, “Puh-puh-please, Remus, you duh-don’t underst-st-stand!”

“Understand what!? That you were James and Lily’s Secret Keeper? That you were the one who betrayed them to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? All this time I thought it was Sirius! That you were the hero! You liar! You betrayed us all!”

Remus punched him in the face. Several other customers, and even some students joined in. By the time the aurors arrived to collect him, Peter was black and blue, and barely recognizable.

“Put that scum in a holding cell,” Rosmerta said. “And don’t you let a damn thing happen to him before his trial, or you’ll have us to worry about!” The rest of the room shouted their agreement. “He’s been sleeping with children, the pervert, and he’s the one who really betrayed the Potters to You-Know-Who!”

“Did he now?” one of the aurors asked. “Well, I’ve got the perfect cell in mind. Why are all the students here instead of at the castle?”

“We’re pretty sure there’s a basilisk in there somewhere,” Lupin said. “The rest of the staff and some of the best goblin warriors available are scouring the castle now.”

“Get up to the castle and provide whatever help you can,” the auror said to the other aurors. “I’ll get this scum in a cell and be back with a shit ton of back up.”

* * *

“Myrtle,” Harry said.

“What?” Ron asked.

“Myrtle. She hangs around the bathroom because that’s where she died, right? I think she was the student that was killed fifty years ago.”

“And Mrs. Norris was found right outside Myrtle’s bathroom,” Hermione realized. “Which means that there might be an entrance to the Chamber of Secrets there.”

“We’ve got to tell someone, come on.” They made it downstairs just in time to see aurors arrive by floo and head for the door.

“Wait,” Hermione cried. “Are you going to the castle?”

“We’re not taking you with us or looking for lost pets, girlie,” one of the aurors sneered. It had nothing on one of Snape’s.

“Of course not,” Hermione looked affronted. “We think we know where to find the Chamber of Secrets.”

“What?” Lupin asked. “Where?”

“Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom,” Harry said. “The basilisk is using pipes to get around, and Mrs. Norris was found just outside the bathroom, and we think Myrtle might be the student the basilisk killed fifty years ago.”

“I remember her,” one of the female aurors said. “She doesn’t have any marks on her at all. I always thought that was weird since all the other ghosts have marks from the way they died. It’s worth a look.”

The lead auror nodded. “We’ll check it out when we meet up with the others. Thank you, but stay here where it’s safe, okay?” Hermione and Harry nodded.


	7. 06: The Basilisk

“Myrtle’s bathroom you say,” Flitwick said, rubbing his chin through his beard. “It’s as good a possibility as any. And the information fits. I still say Potter and Granger should have been in Ravenclaw.”

“A pity for you that I got them,” McGonagall said. “And Myrtle was the girl that died fifty years ago. I was a student then. I remember it. Hagrid had been blamed for it at the time, but her death wasn’t caused by any acromantula.”

“Tom Riddle was the one who unleased the basilisk then,” Dumbledore said gravely. “And he was the one to do it now. Let’s get to Myrtle. Even if the entrance isn’t there, she may be able to help point us in the right direction.”

* * *

“Ms. Warren, isn’t it?” Dumbledore asked.

“Myrtle Elizabeth Warren,” Myrtle confirmed.

“I was wondering, Ms. Warren, if you might be willing to tell us, how you died?”

“Oh, what a horrible thing to ask,” Myrtle said, sounding gleeful. “I was crying in one of the stalls – Olive Hornby had been teasing me about my glasses again, saying all sorts of horrible things – when I heard a boy speaking. I came out, to tell him that this was the girl’s room and that he should leave, when I died.”

“You were crying because she said something about your glasses?” an auror asked.

“You try being in perpetual puberty,” Myrtle said snottily. “Not to mention, when I died, it was that time of the month.”

“Oh, you poor girl,” a female auror said. “Here, let me.” She slapped her fellow auror upside the head. “Better?”

“Much,” Myrtle said happily.

“Do you remember anything else, Ms. Warren?” Dumbledore asked. “Anything at all?”

“A pair of great, big, yellow eyes, just over there,” Myrtle said, pointing over towards the sink. “Is that all you wanted to know?”

“Yes, thank you, Ms. Warren. I’m sorry we didn’t kill this creature sooner.”

“Oh, that’s alright. Now I can flood this bathroom whenever I want and Hornby’s nephew, that horrible Filch boy, can’t do a thing to stop me.” She giggled and flew into one of the toilets.

“What a strange girl,” a goblin said. A pipe valve flew off and hit him on the head, making the other goblins laugh.

“There is a snake here,” Dumbledore said. “It is very likely an entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, but I don’t see how to open it. Help me reinforce the bathroom. We’ll have to blast our way in.”

* * *

After reinforcing the bathroom, and blasting their way through the sinks, it was only a matter of time to reach the Chamber of Secrets. The only other door in the passage way had been left open.

“Now what?” an auror asked.

“Anyone see the beast?” a goblin asked.

“Someone conjure a cow,” another goblin said. “Lure it out while we wait in hiding.”

“A very good idea,” Dumbledore said. “Remember, do not look in the basilisk’s eyes for any reason.” He conjured a cow in the center of the room, and the group began hiding behind several columns.

The cow let out several moos, wandering around the center of the room, very confused. The statue’s mouth opened up, and the basilisk emerged, heading towards the cow.

“The Dark Mark,” one of the aurors whispered.

“Indeed,” Dumbledore said. “Minerva?” The two of them conjured several roosters and set them free. Upon seeing the basilisk, the roosters began to crow in panic. The basilisk thrashed around in pain for several moments before stilling.

“Is it dead?” Flitwick asked.

“Only one way to find out,” a goblin said. He strode over to the basilisk, and looked directly into its eyes. “Yep, it’s dead.” He stabbed one of the venom sacs. “Best way to destroy cursed objects is with basilisk venom. Make sure your blade gets coated from this one. Leave the other sac for the wizards.”

* * *

_**SPECIAL EDITION** _

_**Basilisk Killed At Hogwarts!** _

_**Goblins Destroy Remains of You-Know-Who!** _

_**Peter Pettigrew, Alive and a Death Eater?** _

 

_Just hours ago, the students of Hogwarts were evacuated to Hogsmeade. Why, you may ask. Because a giant basilisk was roaming the halls of Hogwarts. Over the past several months there have been three attacks of unknown origin. The victims of these attacks were two students, a first year Gryffindor and a second year Hufflepuff, a ghost, and a cat, all of whom were petrified and transferred to the hospital wing to await the completion of a mandrake draught to restore them._

_It was only this evening that the culprit of these attacks was revealed to be a basilisk. Upon discovery of this information, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore ordered the students to be evacuated from the castle. Half of the staff, including the Defence Professor, went to protect the students, while the other half of the staff, including the Creatures Professor, stayed to find the basilisk._

_Several goblins and aurors aided in the search, finally finding the entrance to the fabled Chamber of Secrets in the bathroom of Moaning Myrtle, a ghost who routinely floods the bathroom in question. Upon entering the Chamber, several conjured roosters were made to crow, killing the basilisk._

_How did the basilisk manage to get out of the Chamber and at the students? Before his death, You-Know-Who enchanted several objects with dark magic, one of which fell into a first year student’s unsuspecting hands. Many intelligent and powerful adult wizards have been taken in by You-Know-Who, so it unsurprising that a first year could fall for his tricks._

_The first year, unnamed for their own privacy, is currently recovering from their ordeal. It other students that led to the object being discovered by the Headmaster, who called in the goblins. The goblins are well known for their curse-breaking abilities, and quickly dispatched the item in question, before tracking down and destroying the other items as well, preventing any others from falling prey to these monstrous items._

_Found during the evacuation, Peter Pettigrew was revealed to be alive and to bear the Dark Mark on his arm. He was taken into custody as a Death Eater, and a pervert, having hidden in his animagus form as the pet of one of the students. All of the students of the house he was hiding in have been looked over by the school medi-witch._

_She refused to comment on whether anything had been done, only saying, “That is private information, covered by Healer-Patient confidentiality. I will, of course, be sending letters to the parents of the students in question, to inform them of their children’s status.”_

_The Daily Prophet will bring you more information as it becomes available._

_-Jacintha McKinnon_

* * *

“Bring forth the prisoners,” Dumbledore said. Both Peter Pettigrew, healed from his beating at the Hog’s Head, and Sirius Black were floated into the room, in chains and as far apart as possible. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

“Beggin’ yer pardon,” the auror carrying Pettigrew said. “Pettigrew tried escaping, and Black nearly committed the murder he was imprisoned for.”

“Shoulda just let me,” Sirius snarled.

“Quiet, Sirius, or I’ll let Augusta give you that spanking she promised you years ago,” Dumbledore said. Sirius sulked but remained quiet. “Now, the facts as we knew them. Amelia, if you would?”

“Ten years ago, James and Lily Potter went into hiding under the Fidelius Charm. Rumors began to spread, that Sirius Black was the Secret Keeper. After You-Know-Who found them on Halloween, Peter Pettigrew confronted Black on a muggle street, and was killed in an explosion caused by Black, along with several muggles.”

“As we can all see Peter Pettigrew before us, this brings that story into question,” Dumbledore said.

“I’m innocent! I swear!” Pettigrew yelled.

“An innocent man would not spend ten years as the pet rat of a child,” Augusta said. “You’re damn lucky it wasn’t my house you were found in, or I’d have taken off your head, you disgusting little pervert.”

“Before we move on, I would like to assure everyone, that no students were found to be harmed by Mr. Pettigrew during-”

“There, you see? You see!? I’m innocent!”

“During his…time spent dwelling at Hogwarts,” Dumbledore continued, “but I must agree with Augusta. I cannot see an innocent man spending ten years as a pet rat. We are here today, to ascertain the truth of what happened ten years ago. But frankly, I think the tattoo Peter bears on his arm is answer enough.”

Amelia lifted up Pettigrew’s sleeve, allowing the Wizengamot members to see the Dark Mark in all its glory.

“You little bastard!” Sirius screamed. “We trusted you! And you betrayed us to some bastard hyped up on his own reputation!? I’ll kill you!”

“Amelia, if you would please?” Dumbledore asked, gesturing to Sirius’ arms. Amelia lifted up Sirius’ sleeves, showing there was no Dark Mark on either arm.

“As you can see, what really happened ten years ago, is certainly being called into question. Would either of you like to use Veritaserum?”

“Hell yes!” Sirius said, while Pettigrew shook his head frantically.

“Very well. Dose him.”

Amelia did, and then began asking questions. _Did you support the Dark Lord Voldemort?_ and _Are you a Death Eater?_ both got negative answers.

_Where you the Secret Keeper of the Potters?_ got, “No! The little rat over there was!” _Did you kill the muggles with a blasting hex or something similar?_ got the same response, almost word for word.

“There can be no other decision today, than to set Mr. Black free with our deepest condolences for allowing him to rot in Azkaban for a crime he didn’t commit. And as for you, Mr. Pettigrew, I think being dropped off in Sirius’ old cell is the perfect punishment, don’t you? All in favor?” It was nearly unanimous, save for a few abstains. “The motion passes. Take him away. Sirius, my boy, let’s get you to St. Mungo’s. And then to Hogwarts, to see Harry. I think you’ve been apart long enough.”

* * *

“Out by his tree again,” Dumbledore said, leading Sirius over to a tree by the lake, the very same one where he and Harry had had a certain conversation last December. “Hello again, Harry. Do you mind if we join you?”

“Not at all, Professor.”

“This, my boy, is Sirius Black, your godfather. He was in prison for the crimes committed by Mr. Pettigrew.”

“Hello Harry.”

“Hello Mr. Black.”

“Oh, please, call me Sirius. Mr. Black makes me think Professor McGonagall is about to give me detention.” The three laughed. “I was wondering, and it’s alright to say no if you don’t want to, but I was wondering if you would like to come live with me?”

“Really?” Harry asked.

“I can understand if you don’t want to, but-”

“No! I do, I do. Do you have a house? When can I move in?”

“Yes, though it needs to be cleaned. I’m sure I can have it cleaned by time summer comes around.”

“That would be awesome!” Harry said.

Dumbledore frowned. “What about your aunt, uncle, and cousin, Harry?”

Harry frowned. “I can show you memories, like I did for Snape, right?”

“Snape?” Sirius asked. “What was he doing here?”

“He taught here,” Dumbledore said, “until he stepped over the line and was fired. And yes, of course. I have an empty vial here. You can place the memories you want me to see in it.”

“Okay, but only on the condition that you don’t do anything that makes it public,” Harry said. “Promise?”

“I promise.” Harry put several strands of memories into the vial. “I’ll leave you two to get to know each other.”

Dumbledore left just as Sirius asked, “What was it like with Snape as a teacher.”

“Horrible,” Harry said, before launching into a summary of the past several months.

* * *

Dumbledore was shaking in rage after watching the memories. The only reason he wouldn’t bring the full wrath of the Wizengamot down on their heads was that Harry asked him not to make it public. And public it would become if he ever did that. Still, that didn’t mean the Dursleys were getting off scot free. They would get everything they ever deserved, with the help of a little magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the epilogue left now.


	8. Epilogue: The London Lionhearts

Horace Slughorn was eventually rehired to teach potions. Snape informed the Prophet about Lupin’s furry little problem, but Dumbledore had reassured the public that it was all taken care of. Remus would take the Wolfsbane potion every month, allowing to keep his mind during the transformation. Sirius subbed for him on the days he missed.

Harry would go on to play quidditch professionally for the Tornadoes. It was there that he would meet his future wife, former Slytherin Daphne Greengrass, one of the Tornadoes’ chasers. They would marry a year and a half later and eventually have five children.

Ginny started playing for the Harpies, until she started seeing Wanderers player Blaise Zabini, both of them chasers. They began looking for a team they could play on together. They would never marry, but would have two children.

Ron played for the Cannons, and fell in love with Tracy Davis, Daphne’s best friend and an avid Cannons fan herself. They would have four children and would get married three times and divorced twice.

Hermione married Victor Krum and they had a daughter. Hermione tried working at the Ministry before leaving so she wouldn’t kill anyone out of sheer annoyance. She and Victor then created the London Lionhearts, a new quidditch team, which Ginny and Blaise joined immediately. Harry and Daphne joined the team six months later.

Dudley Dursley was arrested as soon as he came home from Smeltings. An anonymous person or persons had sent the police several photos of Dudley beating up younger kids. The pictures were clear and so lifelike that the police wouldn’t be have been surprised if they started moving. His mother, Petunia, was locked in an asylum three months later with severe hallucinations. Everywhere she looked she saw cockroaches. She had to be sedated to prevent her from screaming all night and day.

Vernon Dursley was fired shortly after that, when he tripped into the head of the company, and sent both of them tumbling down the stairs. He lost every job he had after that, leaving him with insufficient money to pay for his house and car. When they were taken from him, he moved in with his sister, who hired him to clean up after her purebred dogs. He spent the remainder of his life tripping and landing face first in dog shit.

No one ever realized it was Dumbledore was behind the Dursleys’ misfortune. He thought that, perhaps, James and Lily enjoyed the effects of his spells as much as he did. Dumbledore died peacefully, in his sleep, after watching Harry’s first child, James Albus Potter, be sorted into Slytherin. When one of his sisters joined him in Slytherin and the rest of their siblings went into Gryffindor, the Potters tore down the Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry out of necessity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saving the Savior's prologue will be posted tomorrow (Aug. 15, 2015).

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has a fanfiction.net account, please go to [my ff.net profile](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2749197/) and please post in the reviews of the stories there (and maybe on the forums which have a link in the ff.net profile) that the stories are being completed here. Thank you, if you take the time to do this.


End file.
